


Worlds

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Intersex!Anna, Short, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepherds' Anna is set a bit apart from her sisters, although she hopes no one realizes it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration hit me like lightning and I couldn't resist. First time trying to really write an intersex character (and it's not exactly obvious that I'm doing so... sigh). I'd imagine Anna would have a lot of insecurities about being less than identical to the other Annas, regardless of how great everyone thinks she is.
> 
> http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/93260331826/worlds

Anna turned, pointing her backside more towards the mirror. The poofy trousers created a pretty decent illusion of volume where there quite honestly was none (and hid volume that was out of place...). Thick leather pads contributed to the image of both round hips and generous derriere. As for the rest...

She turned around and brought the cape up, fiddling a bit excessively with the strap. She finally stopped so that she could slip the fake collar around her neck. The redhead frowned, tugging a little at the leather belt that made up the neckline of her tunic. It _was_ tight enough… right? It had to be.

Actually, if it was any tighter, she’s probably hear bone creaking, but who let logic get in the way of crippling insecurities?

She grimaced and cupped her breasts, keeping a keen eye on the sizes. They looked about right, but she always thought that. Well, nobody would notice unless she was right next to a sister. Anna released her rather heavily padded bust, smoothing down her cape and trying to fight back jitters.

Dammit! If only she was an only child, this would be so much easier! If only she didn’t have a plethora of busty, gorgeous, effeminate, ‘identical’ sisters…

She would be so lonely.

Anna sniffed and carefully dabbed at one eye, trying to catch any tears before they ruined her perfectly applied makeup. Part of her wished she had never agreed - volunteered - to travel with the Shepherds. A big group of people who saw her face every day, and who were also quite likely to happen across her sister’s shops? Nobody had made a comparison aloud yet, and she sought to keep it that way, but it was only a matter of time…

She sighed and shook her head, then stalked over to the tent flap, flinging it open before she could second-guess the action. Barely a step out and she heard a certain tactician running over, face flushed and robes tousled. “Hey, Anna! We’re going out in ten, can you run support with the healers?”

The shopkeep shot the strategist a sunny smile and saluted. “Will do!” She trotted after the retreating soldier, still in thought.

Well, she guessed she could stick around. Just for a bit longer.


End file.
